Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter You track down and capture fugitives for the bounty placed on their heads. You might have worked on the frontier, where you hunted outlaws, or maybe you sniffed out thieves and other criminals in the city’s underworld. Skill Proficiencies Investigation, Survival Tool Proficiencies Theive's Tools Languages One bonus language of your choice. Equipment Two sets of Manacles, Silk Rope (50'), Traveler's Clothes, Belt Pouch with 30gp Feature Bounty Board: When you are in an area of civilization, you can find information about fugitives and the bounties placed on their heads, and you can secure the legal authority to hunt down and capture or kill those fugitives. Sometimes the authorities will come to you, as an established bounty hunter, with specific requests. Your reputation and knowledge make it easy for you to establish useful contacts in the town watch or guard. When you attempt to locate a fugitive, if you fail to locate that quarry yourself, you often know where to go and from whom to obtain information on that quarry’s whereabouts. Usually this comes in the form of contacts you have cultivated on past hunts. Your DM might rule that this information is unavailable—some creatures have ways of hiding themselves that are very difficult to uncover. Suggested Characteristics Bounty Hunters are always confident, sometimes to their own downfall. Many Bounty Hunters believe themselves above the authority of local laws when on a hunt, but they always know who pays the bills. Personality Trait 1. I always carry a small trinket from my past bounties as trophies. 2. I want to see the best in everyone, even my bounties. 3. I'm a sucker for a sad story, sometimes I take minor bounties for free. 4. No women. No kids. 5. I'm not much for words. I let my actions speak for me. 6. I'm a team player. We can score more bounties when we work as a team. Ideal 1. Vengeance. My parents where murdered. Their killer was never found. I will find him. 2. Order. Criminals disturb the order of civilization, its my job to restore the order. 3. Freedom. Hunting takes me all over. I don't have to be tied down to my old hometown. 4. Power. My Bounty Boards are my authority. That power transcends borders. 5. Justice. I bring my bounties in, alive. So they can face punishment under the law. 6. Hierarchy. My bounties are handed down from on high. I do my job and then I get paid. Bond 1. Mine is a false identity. There is a bounty out on who I really am. 2. I do not hunt for myself. The bounties I collect go to the victims of my prisoners. 3. Each bounty I collect brings me one step closer to the one that got away. 4. I am a monster. What I do is Evil. I have no illusions about it, but it must be done. 5. I answer to a higher authority. I am a tool of justice. 6. I am the law! When I find you, you will pay for your crimes. Flaw 1. I am unable to meet the eye of my target, to see them as anything other that a payday is difficult for me. 2. My greed often overcomes me, I can rarely turn down a bounty. 3. I would rather kill my bounty than capture it, bodies are easier to transport than prisoners. 4. I don't easily make friends. In my eyes, everyone is a potential bounty. 5. I am the best at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice. My prey should cower in fear. 6. I hunt because I have to, not because I enjoy it. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=36&catid=1#ixzz3eybnR7zP